Unneeded Information
by Asparagus-Warrior
Summary: Kenny is having troubles and he is trying to ignore it, but his friends and a certain Chullo wearing boy notice. They try their best to help Kenny. Warning, this is Boyxboy- Crenny
1. Chapter 1

**Auhhhgh. I hate this first chapter but I needed to start it some how and this is all I could think of- /****shot  
_**

As the darkness of night had fallen over the small town, footsteps crunching in the freshly fallen snow was the only sound in the quiet streets. A teen, clad in orange was walking through the town as the snow fell lightly to the blanketed ground. The boy's face was hidden by his hood that blocked his blonde head from getting covered in the frozen water. Only the tip of his pixie-like nose and the ends of the soft strands of hair got any exposure. The flawless skin was interrupted by the usually warm lips, being dry and cracked. Redness and irritation grew on the teens cheeks from the icy wind that blew in his face.

The thin body walked until he reached a turn in the street, making a sharp left. On that corner, a family slept, not knowing the teen was aiming that house. The hooded boy walked up to the side of the house, where the roof dipped down, earlier than the other parts of the roof. He grabbed hold of the ivy that grew up the green paneled house. As he slowly climbed up, he noticed only one of the windows were lit. The window right above the roof panel he was trying to get up too. A small smile grew on the dry lips. Once he arrived up, he kept his hands and feet firmly on the shingles of the roof, not wanting to slid off and injure himself. The blonde then scurried up and sat right in front of the window, which was curtained and he couldn't see inside. Although, he could see a shadow of a figure sitting inside the room.

Taking off his brown glove that kept the warmth in, he raised his hand, clenched into a small fist, and he tapped lightly on the window. The shape inside started to move towards the window. A click came from the window, unlocking it. As the window started to open, a worried face, framed in curly red hair was staring at the orange hooded boy. Without saying anything, the other boy with curly hair grabbed the blonde and pulled him in. sitting him on the bed, the boy frantically shut the window and started to strip the other of his jacket. He threw it to the side and left him bare in a white dirty tee-shirt. He ran over to his closet, pulling out a large light blue blanket, the color of the pillows that sat neatly on the bed. He took the blanket and wrapped it around the others pale thin shoulders. The red haired boy then sat at his rolling computer chair, and brought it over so he sat directly at the blanketed boy.

"What are you doing at a time like this?!" He whispered through his teeth, not wanting to wake his parents and little brother.

The taller teen didn't answer, only causing the worried boy to get more agitated. His blank stare told him something was wrong.

"Kenny, I know something's up. Please tell me. You've never been this quiet since..." He stopped, looking at the blonde. "Look... you don't have to tell me, but I want you to know that I worry all the time for you."

The curly haired boy sighed as the teen was despondent and his blank stare never changed. He stood up, and wheeled the chair back to its home at the desk. "Ken, you can sleep in my bed... I want you to stay warm. I'll take the guest room. If you need anything, just come tell me alright? You can change into any of my pajama's..." He nodded towards the bureau that was right against the door on the right side.

As he walked out, the blonde finally gave a look of emotion. Pure sadness enveloped his entire face. Looking down, his blonde hair covered his face and small tear fell to the mint colored carpet. His shoulders shuddered and he rolled over, laying on the neat blankets and pillows. Closing his crystal blue eyes, Kenneth McCormick, fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenneth McCormick is the poor kid in his High School. Nothing good ever came to him. His parents were druggies and drunkards. Many times he had tried to help them from their decisions when he was younger and in 4th grade. But now he has no say or do, in anything. His brother beats him when he gets hold of their parents' alcohol. The guys in school always tease him for being quiet and hidden. He never took off his hood other than at home and at his friends' house. But even so, he usually kept it up no matter what.

Kenny has light blonde hair that falls into his face at times, and crystal blue eyes. Growing up, he was always one of the shortest kids in school, but he hit a growth spurt whilst in High School. He still is fairly short, but he isn't close to the bottom anymore. He hangs out with a group of four who he had been with since he was young. Cartman, Stan and Kyle. His friends were always doing stupid things that he was a part of. But now it's all different. They aren't worried about girls telling the future, but girls hitting on them. Everything is all about how they look, or sports and girls. Kenny wasn't one to care about looks, since girls usually always came to him. He never considered himself good looking but the others say otherwise.

* * *

Kyle woke up as the sun glared through the windows. His green eyes adjusted to the light and he lifted his red curly head from the pillows. As he sat up, he looked around at his surroundings and realized he was in the guest bedroom. His eyes went wide as he remembered Kenny sleeping in his bed. Kyle rushed out of the room, and he arrived quickly at his door. Knocking lightly, he waited from a response from the older teen.

Kyle heard the bed sheets rustling, and the soft thump of two feet hitting the door. He backed away from the door, to allow it to swing open. And surely enough, it did, showing the skinny blonde standing there, his crystal eyes looking at him, seeming sad and hung. Kenny moved to the side for Kyle to get in. Kyle walked in, and sat on the edge of the messy blanketed bed. He watched as Kenny closed the door, sitting in the same spot he had slept in.

"Kenny, you okay...?" Kyle asked the boy who sat next to him.

"I'm fine. It's just, my mother told me some stuff I wasn't expecting." the blonde spoke up, his voice smooth, and clear. He seemed calm but obviously worried.

"What...What did she tell you?"

"That I may or may not be my father's real son. She was sleeping around with some people and then she got pregnant. But I still could be Stuart's son. We have no money to check the DNA so it will just stay unknown." Kenny sighed, shaking his head.

"Dude, what does it matter? Don't they love you no matter what?" Kyle asked, confused.

"My dad doesn't want to take care of a kid who isn't his. Kevin's been fighting with him even worse now. He's protecting me which I'm kind of surprised about." He looked over at the door as a smell drifted in the room. The smell of breakfast was strong. The teen's stomach growled loudly and his mouth began to water.

"Well, that's good that Kevin's standing up for you. Don't question it. If you ever need to you can come here okay? You're always welcome. Want to come down and have some breakfast?" He chuckled a bit at the noise that came from the blonde's stomach.

Kenny nodded and stood up, taking hold of the parka that sat on the floor from last night. After putting the Orange parka on, they both headed down to see Kyle's mother making Shakshuka for the family. Sheila turned her head to see the two walking down the stairs.

"Oh, hello Kenny, When did you get here?" She asked, smiling.

"He got here last night." Kyle answered before Kenny could even open his mouth. The two each took a seat at the table and waited for Sheila to give them their breakfast. As she came over, she placed a kiss upon both their heads.

"No matter, you're always welcome." She smiled, putting Shakshuka on their plates. Kenny glanced at Kyle since they both said that to him already this morning. Those two really are alike.

As Kenny picked up his fork, Kyle's Canadian brother Ike came trudging down the stairs. The black haired boy sat down across from Kyle, keeping his dark brown eyes on the food in front of him. He was frowning and Kenny and Kyle looked at him, wondering what was up.

"Ike, what's wrong this time?" Kyle asked, obviously having dealt with this type of situation before.

"I keep getting almost all my answers on my homework, wrong. I just don't get it!" The young boy complained. "Can you help me?"

Kyle sighed, smiling, "Yeah, duh. Why didn't you just ask?"

All three boys started to finally eat their Sakshuka. And around the time they started, Gerald, Kyle's father had joined them as well so the entire Broflovski family, including Kenny had a full meal together. Kenny wished it could be like this with his family. But he knew it would never happen. His parents buy drugs and beer, and whatever money they have left they use the little amount for food.

"Hey, Kenny, did you leave your school bag at home?" Kyle asked as the two headed back up to Kyle's room.

"Yeah, we didn't have any homework last night luckily." He laughed, laying on the red head's bed. "Hey can I use your shower? I haven't had one in like, forever."

"Go ahead dude. Be my guest." Kyle smiled at the blonde, watching him as he ran off into the bathroom across the hall.

* * *

**Yeayy a longer chapter and i'm waaay more proud of this then the first chapter.  
I was watching Maury and those shows when writing omfg-  
****Reviews please? ;-;**


End file.
